The First and Last Day
by andoo911
Summary: My First Fanfic, please don't flame! A boy finds a pokemon egg on his porch before his last day of school ps. My friend told me to make him Roxas! T To be safe.


Hello this is my first finfish , uh, I mean fanfic, hope you like!

please do not flame

The Last and First Day

Leonardo was sitting in his room, just laying there in excitement. It was around 1:00 am. Tomorrow was his last day of pokemon training school. He had light chestnut hair and dark chestnut eyes. He was skinny, around 110 pounds and was 13. He was thinking about what it would be like to get out of Jubilife and explore around sinnoh. Just then his mother walked in his room, "Leonardo, what are you doing up!", his mother scolded him. "Sorry mom I was just excited about tomorrow." "Well get to bed!" She then walked out of the room and went to her room to go to bed.

The next morning he woke up early and got a shower. He then ate a rather large breakfast and put on a backpack. His mother then walked downstairs and said "Looks like I didn't have to wake you up." "Yep!", he said with great enthusiasm. "Well, you go before you miss the bus!", she said. " Bye!", he said. As he walked out the door he nearly tripped over a basket on his porch. "What the..., WHOA, an egg!" He said as he inspected the basket. Hey a note! he thought as he read it.

Dear young boy,

I have had this egg for a year and it has not hatched. Just by looking at you I see you could care for and hatch this egg. I hope you take care of it!

Sincerely,

??

" I guess I could take it to school.", he said. He then got on the bus with the egg cradled in his arms.

He sat down next to a friend. "Yo Leon what's up! Hey is that a pokemon egg!", he exclaimed. "Hey Roxas, and yes it's a pokemon egg,. I found it on my porch." He then looked at the egg and saw it was blue with gray and white speckles. Before he knew it he was at school.

Kids were eyeing him strangely when he got there. He was about to walk in the school when the egg started flashing like crazy but eventually died down. He walked in the school and looked down at what he thought was the egg, but when he looked down there was a small female riolu cradled in his arms. "Wow, a riolu, and a female one at that. That's rare." As he went to the final class he looked at the schedule and saw it was battle class. When the teacher called out for the students to take a pokemon he raised his hand.

"I don't need one.", he said as he showed him my sleeping Riolu. "Okay, but be careful with her.", he said. Okay,he thought, She knows quick attack, reversal, force palm, and counter so she'll be a good battler. My opponent is Roxas, he has a Nosepass so this should be easy, he thought. We were in the gymnasium and Tony sent out his Nosepass. He set down his Riolu (which he nicknamed Lulu)and whispered in her ear "You can do this Lulu I know you can!" She ran out in the gym and the battle started. "Takedown!" he yelled. Nosepass then ran at Lulu, building up energy. "Counter, then Reversal!" Lulu allowed it to hit then smashed into the Nosepass with double power followed by a hard hit with a glowing white fist, instantly knocking it out.

" Riiiiiiiiiiiioluuuuu!" she yelled. "You did it! You were amazing!" He applauded her. Thank you, Leon. He heard in his head. It was a soft girls voice. You're welcome, He thought out loud, who's there? It's me, Lulu, silly! He then looked down at Lulu who was looking up at him with her crimson eyes smiling. I guess were teammates now, huh? I "thought" to Lulu. Yep! He heard in his head. They stared at each other for a while until Lulu broke the silence by giggling, but then she was shrouded with a white light.

Roxas ran over to see what was happening and said to Leon, "I think she's evolving, but I wonder why she's evolving so soon?" Right then the glowing stopped and standing there was a tall, maybe 5'3, Lucario. "Wow.", was all Leon could say.

On the bus Leon and Lulu sat together as Leon explained his home and parents to Lulu. "Your parents seem nice.", she said. "Yeah, they are thanks." When they got to Leon's home they walked in and Leon said, "Mom, I'd like to introduce you to Lulu" Since she wasn't looking she said," Is she your girlfriend?" Leon and Lulu both blushed as Leon got angry an yelled "No! She's my pokemon!" "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had a pokemon." " Yeah I found a basket with an egg and a note in it and the egg hatched into a Riolu. Then after our battle she evolved." " Okay", She said, "just remember tomorrow is the start of your journey!"

The next day they were both on their way to Sandgem Town. They were walking down a dirt road when they met up with Roxas. "Yo Leon, what's up." "Not much, how's Nosepass?" He asked. "You mean Probopass." "But you didn't go to Mt. Coronet, did you?" "Yeah, yesterday." When they all got to Sandgem Town they ran as what seemed to be light speed to Prof. Rowan's lab. As they walked in Rowan said "Ah, Roxas and Leonardo, you here to get your first pokemon?" Then Roxas piped up and said " For us it's our second!" "Ah, well then I can't give you normal starters, so you each can get an Eevee." He stated. Then Leon said "Man, I wanted a Chimchar! Oh well an Eevee's good, too."

They traveled for an hour or so before they got through Jubilife and into the next route. "Hey Leon, I'm gettin' tired. Let's stop for lunch." said Roxas. " All right I brought sandwiches." Then Leon took off his pack and pulled out sandwiches. As they started eating Lulu said, " Wow, these are good! Who made them?" "I did." Said Leon. "You're really good!" "Well thanks." He said while blushing.

They walked for a few more minutes until they came upon a large cave with a sign that said "Ravaged Path". "Well this is the only way so let's go." Said Roxas. As they Walked through they found it was dark, damp, and filled with Geodude.

"This place gives me the creeps." Said Lulu. "Do you hear that?" "No." said Roxas, "What?" "Rumbling" She said. "Oh no, Geodude!" he said. "RUN!" They all ran as fast as they could until they saw a bright light coming from an opening in the rock. They ran out and Roxas said "I think I should head out on my own now. I'm planning on doing contests anyway." "Alrighty then, bye." "Bye, Roxas!" "Bye Leon, bye Lulu!" he said. "Okay Lulu, let's go to Floaroma Town. I hear they have a beautiful meadow there." "All right, lets go." They walked into town and quickly found the meadow. They were both lying down in the meadow when Lulu said, "This place is beautiful!" "That is why I took you out here." Leon said.

When it started to get dark they went to the trainers' lodge and got a room. " I'll go to the bathroom to change quick." He said as he walked into the bathroom. They both lay down on the bed as Leon said " I wonder what the battle with Roark will be like." "I'm sure we'll both do great!" she said. " You're right. Good night" Almost as soon as they stopped talking Lulu fell asleep. Just as Leon started to drift off Lulu wrapped her arms around him and mumbled " Get away from my pop-tart seviper." Then he started to wonder why she liked pop-tarts but quickly fell asleep.

When Leon woke up he noticed that Lulu was up already and waiting for him. "Good morning, Leon!" She said happily. "I guess I'm a pop-tart now." Leon said. " What?" " Never mind, lets go and get something to eat. I heard they have a good diner here." They then checked out of the room and headed toward the diner when Leon said, " Eve should eat, too. Go, Eve!" As he sent out his Eevee it yawned and exclaimed, " Eevee, eve!" "All right, lets go." Leon said. After they ate and paid the bill, they set out to Route 205. They walked for a while until they reached the Valley Wind works. " What are those things?" Lulu asked, pointing to the windmills. " They are windmills. The wind blows them and produces electricity in turn powering the town." He said matter-of-factly. " FLOON!" They heard.

" What was that,... Wow, a Drifloon!" He said as a Drifloon appeared in front of them. He pulled out his new pokedex as it said Drifloon, the balloon pokemon. This pokemon is formed by the spirits of people and pokemon. It wraps around children's arms to take them away, bet gets pulled around instead. " All right, go Eve!" He said as he sent out his Eevee. " Eve, Shadow Ball!" A black ball formed as Eve shot it at the Drifloon. As a super effective move it hit hard, nearly knocking it out. " Floon!" It yelled as it shot out a bright purple light, confusing Eve. " Eve, return!" He said as he retuned Eve.

" Pokeball, go!" He threw a pokeball at the Drifloon hitting it and sucking it inside. It shook five times before it was captured. " Yeah! We got a Drifloon!" Leon Exclaimed. Leon then checked his map and screamed " Crap!" "What's wrong?" Lulu asked. " We've been going the wrong way the whole time. We have to back track all the way to Jubilife!" "There is one thing we could try though, I have the HM fly. But Floon can't use it we'd have to catch a flying type." Just as he said that he heard gun fire and a Hoothoot fell right in front of him. " Oh, my! Let's get him to the PC now." They ran as fast as they could to the pokemon center and the Hoothoot went right into surgery. They waited for a while and Leon kept saying things like I hope it's ok, and I don't want it to die.

Finally the red light turned green and Nurse Joy walked out and said, " That Hoothoot will be fine, you were very courageous to save it like that. I assume you are going to keep it, right?" " Well, I didn't think about that. I guess I will though." Leon said. " Chansey will bring him right out, then." She then walked away as a Chansey came in with a sleeping Hoothoot and handed it to him, " Chansey, Chans!" It said as it walked away. " Well, I guess I might as well catch it now." he said as he tapped it with a pokeball and captured it. " I should teach it fly, too." As he pulled out a silvery disk and set it on the pokeball. The pokeball then glowed for a while before stopping. Leon and Lulu then both walked out of the pokemon center and Leon said, " I'm very sorry for this but you need to go in your pokeball for this." He then pulled out his pokeball and returned Lulu.

Thanks 4 Reading!!


End file.
